A Secret Identity
by Miss Rix
Summary: A girl raised by humans, is not what she thinks she is, what will happen when her parents die and she is forced to find out who she really is, by traveling to several elf communities and meeting the people her parents worked with
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: I own none of Tolkien's characters, Middle Earth, elves, or elvish. I do own my plot and Meleth  
  
A/N my first fanfic that has been posted, so please be nice, but constructive criticism is very welcome.  
  
Chapter 1 The beginning of it all  
  
Meleth hummed a tune as she walked along the path leading back to her home in the village. She lived with her mother and her father in a small village in Gondor. It was so small, it had never been given a name, much less put on a map, so the villagers called it 'Our's'. It was a fitting name, seeing as not many people came to visit or live. When someone did, it was a celebration, with food and wine lasting through the night.  
  
Meleth was a beautiful girl who looked nothing like her parents. She had beautiful long blonde hair that shimmered and almost seemed to glow in the light. Her piercing blue eyes were as clear as the water of the lake outside the village. Meleth was tall, but not unusually tall. She had the grace of an elf, or so everyone told her.  
  
She had read about elves in the books in father's library. They were timeless creatures, beautiful, graceful beings. She wished she could meet one, but immediately dismissed the wish. She knew how unlikely that was, as the village was so small, and didn't want to get her hopes up.  
  
Meleth stopped by the lake to gather the beautiful white roses that grew there. She stopped and looked into the water at the face she knew so well. She drew her hair behind her ears to look at their tips.  
  
"I see you haven't changed into beautiful ears since the last time I looked at you," she muttered.  
  
Her ears, mutilated at the top, were the one thing she hated about herself. She didn't think herself beautiful, but she hated how little children would run up to her and ask her what happened to her ears to make them look like that.  
  
She had asked her parents at a very young age, and they had explained to her the neighbor boy had decided to try to shoot an apple off her head with an arrow and missed, twice, skimming the top of both her ears.  
  
Most people would have been angry with the boy, but she was very good friends with him. He was her best friend, she acted as if he was her brother, and he protected her in a very brotherly fashion.  
  
When she was a little girl, she used to pretend she was an elf, and the reason her ears weren't pointed was the neighbor boy, Mattes. When she got older, her reasonable side pointed out she lived with humans, so she was obviously human.  
  
"MELETH! MELETH! WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
Meleth jerked out of her memories and looked in the direction of the voice. Mattes was running towards her.  
  
"What is it Mattes? What ever is the matter?"  
  
"I don't know Mel, but Lord Almish sent me to look for you, saying it was urgent."  
  
Lord Almish wasn't really a Lord, but the villagers always appointed a young man head of the village and called him Lord.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Apple orchard."  
  
"Lets go!"  
  
As they ran to the apple orchard, Meleth tried to think of what could be wrong. As far as she knew, she wasn't in trouble. That is, she couldn't think of anything she had done that would get her in trouble.  
  
When they reached Lord Almish on the edge of the orchards, he was very solemn.  
  
"What is wrong Lord Almish?" Meleth asked, panting for breath.  
  
"My, dear, there is something you must see in the South Orchard. Your parents."  
  
Lord Almish did not get the chance to finish his sentence, for Meleth was running off in the direction of the South Orchard at those words.  
  
When she got there, she saw a group of people circled around something. She knew something was wrong because everyone was either crying, or comforting someone who was and trying not to cry themselves.  
  
When the group caught sight of Meleth, they gasped and an eerie quiet fell on the group. They slowly parted to show two bodies.  
  
The bodies of her parents.  
  
A/N ok, there is the first chapter. Hope you liked it. Remember, reviews are my inspiration and they let me know people are reading my story. If I don't get reviews, I don't write the next chapter. Love you guys! ( 


	2. Information

A/N ok, here's my second chapter. I hope you like it. Thanks to my 5 lovely reviewers: Imprisoned in a Cork, feanen, TBK, Hex, and purple craze. This chapter is dedicated to Imprisoned in a Cork for being my first reviewer!! Cookies and candy to you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Information*~*~*~*~*~*~  
When Meleth woke up, she was in her room. "It was only a dream," she thought. Then she saw the crowd of people around her bed.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked Lord Almish.  
  
"Don't you remember, my dear?" When Meleth shook her head, he continued. "You don't remember anything about the orchard or your parents?"  
  
The crowd fell silent as Meleth groaned in aguish. "Nooo!" she cried before bursting into sobs that wracked her whole body.  
  
An elderly woman, sort of like the grandmother to the village, sat down on Meleth's bed. "There, there, dear. Cry it all out. You'll feel better when you're done."  
  
"Why, Mary, why? They were too young to die! They can't just leave me here all by myself."  
  
Lord Almish rubbed Meleth's back. "You're not alone, dear. The whole village is here for you and we will look after you."  
  
Meleth sniffed and looked at him through her tears. "What happened?"  
  
He looked at Mary and nodded. They had talked about how they were going to tell the story while Meleth had slept. "Well, dear, I'll start at this morning, when your parents," he paused as Meleth let out a dry sob, "Came out to the orchard this morning. One of the horses, Branburry, remember you used to ride him, was acting up. Something had spooked him and your father went to calm him down. When he succeeded in doing that, he hooked Branburry up to the cart, and led him over to the trees where your mother was working. Your father proceeded to climb up into the tree and start picking.  
  
"After a little bit, their baskets were full and they went to go put them in the cart. Branburry saw a rabbit and spooked, rearing and kicking your father in the head," he paused again as Meleth started crying again. "Branburry stampeded over your mother," he finished.  
  
"Meleth, darling, your.parents were together when they died. They were happy." Mary consoled.  
  
Meleth managed to get a hold of herself and smiled at Mary through her tears. "Thanks, Mary. And you too, Lord Almish. But, there is one thing I still don't understand. How did I get here? And why don't I remember anything after seeing my parents?"  
  
"When you saw your parents, dear, you were shocked. You fainted, hitting your head hard on the ground. I believe that is why you didn't remember what had happened when you first woke up." Mary explained.  
  
Meleth nodded with understanding. "I see. What is going to happen to me now?" she asked.  
  
"The village elders, I, and Mary are going to meet tomorrow morning to decide that. Normally, you would go live with another family in the village, but this is a different case. We'll let you know tomorrow."  
  
The rest of the day passed in a dreary monotone. Meleth cleaned the house without thinking about it and put away the food people had brought in a ghostly fashion. She told visitors she wasn't pleasant company and they should come back the next day.  
  
In such fashion, the day drifted away and Meleth fell into bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Meleth awoke with the sun shining in her eyes. "It's amazing I slept so long," she thought. She knew something important was happening this morning, but she forgot what it was.  
  
"Think! Think stupid head!" she exclaimed, whacking herself repeatedly on the forehead with her palm.  
  
"OH NO!!! The meeting!! They could be here any minute!!" she screeched, hoping the neighbors wouldn't think she was being attacked.  
  
She ran frantically around the house, grabbing clothes from her chair and struggling into them. She ran a brush through her hair, splashed some water on her face, and sat down to eat and wait.  
  
Meleth was just a little bit off timing. Mary and Lord Almish didn't come for an hour. While Meleth was sitting there, she thought about what Lord Almish had said.  
  
".this is a different case." How was it different? Sitting there for an hour, waiting, made her a little nervous. She wasn't exactly sure what was going on. Meleth started braiding her hair in an elvish fashion she had read about in her father's books. She always did that when she was worried.  
  
Lord Almish and Mary walked in. Meleth jumped up. "Good day, Lord Almish, Mary. I've been waiting for you. What was the verdict of the meeting? Why did you say this was a different case? How am I different? I wish to find answers to my questions!" She blurted out.  
  
Lord Almish and Mary just looked at her a while. They were in shock by this outburst that was so unlike the beautiful, quiet Meleth they knew.  
  
"Well, my dear," started Lord Almish, "The town elders, Mary, and I have decided to tell you the real story of your past."  
  
"The real story? I know all about my past. I was born here and grew up here."  
  
"You know all about your past? No to the first and yes to the second. There is much you do not know."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"You will, darling, now, sit down, and I'll explain the whole thing." Mary sat down and motioned for Meleth to sit. Lord Almish slipped unnoticed out the door. That was part of the plan. Mary would tell her about her past, and he would leave them to have 'girl time.'  
  
"Meleth, you are an elf."  
  
A/N ooooh!!! Cliffy!! Hehe. Review and I'll update sooner. If you don't, well, I guess I'll just stop writing. 


	3. Explanation

A/N thanks to all who reviewed. This chapter is the 'explaining' chapter. All questions and confusion will hopefully be cleared up.  
  
Responses:  
  
Imprisoned in a Cork: glad you're on my side with the evil mary sue haters and name-callerers. I won't stop writing unless people stop reviewing, so don't worry!!  
  
Hex: I don't really think you can ask for no cliffies. Ahem, have you looked at the endings of your chapters?? Just a question. Thanks for the support.  
  
Nicksy: thanks. Its nice to hear it from someone other than my English teacher.  
  
Nithlandiel: here's chapter 3 for you!  
  
TKF: so sorry girl. You know I love ya!! Its just I think Toby (TB) Keith (K). I sowwie.  
  
Cookies and cake to PiratesAreCool for adding me to his/her favorite author list!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*Explanation*~*~*~*~  
  
There was a loud crash as Meleth fell from her chair in a faint. "Not again!" Mary sighed. "No more Mrs. Nice Mortal," she thought as she picked up the pitcher and proceeded to pour its contents on Meleth.  
  
Meleth woke up and sat back down, trying to remember what happened. All of the sudden it came to her.  
  
"I'm a what?!" Meleth stood up so fast she knocked her chair over. It fell to the floor with a crash. She looked from Mary to the chair and back at Mary.  
  
"An elf, dear. Surely your father had books on them. He said he did." Mary managed to remain calm although Meleth was obviously fighting a losing battle with her reactions.  
  
"I don't believe this. Is this supposed to be some joke? Ok everyone! You can come out now! It's over! Come and laugh at me!" Meleth looked around the room, wondering if she was going crazy.  
  
"Meleth!! You can either trust what I am going to tell you about your life, or you can live in the dark for the rest of eternity!" Mary got Meleth's attention.  
  
"I find it very hard to believe that I am an elf. My parents wouldn't lie to me. They loved me."  
  
"That they did. They loved you very much. That's why they lied to you. Can I continue the story with no interruptions?" Mary asked and continued when Meleth nodded. "It all started on a sunny day in August, about 25 years ago."  
  
A/N that's the ends of this chapter. Just kidding, I wouldn't be that evil.  
  
%%%%%%flashback%%%%%%%  
  
Meleth looked up at her mother. They were sharing a horse, riding with her father to a town in Gondor where he was to propose an idea of King Greenleaf's. Normally a messenger would talk the idea, but it was very important, so the King sent his right hand man: Glebriwyn. Because he would be staying a while he brought his wife, Anadriewen, and his daughter Meleth.  
  
One of the scouts rode back to Glebriwyn. "Sir, there is a band of orcs coming from the north."  
  
"Very well," he said and raised his voice to announce to the rest of the group they would be turning east when the orcs attacked.  
  
"Anadriewen! Ride south as fast as you can! Hold on tight to Meleth, my dear! I love you!" Glebriwyn  
  
%%%%%%end flashback%%%%%%%  
  
"She didn't make it very far. The orcs allowed her to gallop about 10 feet before shooting her in the back with an arrow." Mary informed Meleth.  
  
Meleth promptly fainted out of her chair.  
  
"This needs to stop!"  
  
A/N not so much of a cliffy, but just enough to keep you begging for more. I have to go back to school in 8 days, so updates won't be very frequent. If you want more before Monday 25, just press that button down at the bottom. Thanks! Ta ta.  
  
~kevin luver 


	4. Realization

A/N okey dokey. Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I kind of had no idea what to do next. I think the fainting thing is kind of corny, but I'll continue it for this chapter. Tell me if you think I should keep it or not.  
  
Replies:  
  
TKF: thanks for telling me girl. Im glad someone is getting into the story. Here's ur update. And don't worry about the age thing, I didn't say infant or baby I said Meleth. You don't know how old Meleth is. Haha!! Lol  
  
Feanen: thanks. I was going to read ur stories, but there is the little language problem. I'm sure their wonderful, though.  
  
Imprisioned in a Cork: do u ever update ur stories? Lol. Yes, school sucks. Damn homework to hell! Grrr  
  
Lemonly: get a life and leave mine alone.  
  
Hex: lol yes, death is not good, but fortunately I killed my characters before I really created them, so I wasn't too attached to them. Not much more death for a while. I didn't want to go too much into the battle scene because its really hard to write those.  
  
Brad: thanks dude, for reading my story. I hope u like this update. Ya my next book is coming out in July. Its call Life of the Insane lol.  
  
Ok! Here's chapter 4! Its dedicated to TKF for being the first reviewer for this chapter. Hurry!! Review and maybe it will be dedicated to u!! although, it might not always be the first reviewer, it could always be some random person who was really nice to me. ENJOY!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Realization~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mary slapped Meleth rather roughly across the face. Meleth screamed.  
  
"What was that for?!"  
  
"You need to stop fainting or I will never finish this story and you will wander Middle Earth for the rest of eternity, you being an elf, looking for the answers."  
  
"Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."  
  
"You will keep a still tongue in your head."  
  
Meleth made a face, but stayed quiet.  
  
"Thank you, now, if you please, I will continue with the story." Mary waited for Meleth's nod, and then continued. "Where was I? Oh yes, your mother was shot in the back. The arrow pierced her lung, and kept going to pierce her lung. I'm sorry Meleth, she died, after falling off her horse and taking you with her. You fell, and hit your head on a rock, ending all memory you had, and your mother's body fell on top of you. You were unconscious, so the orcs thought you were dead. They aren't too intelligent."  
  
Meleth was very close to tears. First her "parents" died, then she learned they weren't her parents, she learned she was an elf, her real parents were dead, and this had all happened in 2 days. She was in shock and wasn't exactly sure how to react. Mary, surprisingly, understood, but was so into the story, she didn't bother to stop.  
  
"Your parents err, the dead ones, wait, no, that's both. Ummm, the mortal ones, with the horse, yeah. OK! Anyway, your parents were gather berries in the forest and witnessed the thing. They ran out after the orcs left, and tried to figure out who these people were. They remembered the names, which is why they knew your name. They examined the saddle blankets, and the scrolls, and didn't understand who the beautiful beings were until they came upon a guard who's hair was behind his ears. They saw the pointyness and realized these were elves. They examined each body, looking for survivors. The only one was you. Your father quickly picked you up and brought you back to Lord Almish. Lord Almish granted him custody of you."  
  
"Ok," Meleth said in a VERY small voice. She tucked her hair behind her ears. Her finger tips brushed her ear tips as she remembered them. "What about my ears? Why are they not pointy?  
  
"You remember the story they told you about Mattes hitting you with arrows?" Meleth nodded. "It wasn't true." Meleth's eyes grew wide as she nodded again. "When you fell, one of your ear tips was mutilated, and if one only saw that ear, you looked as if you were mortal. When you were brought to Lord Almish, he contacted Lady Galadriel."  
  
Meleth gasped. "Lady Galadriel? The Lady of Light?"  
  
"Yes. Lady Galadriel told him of prophecy she made when you were born. She told him you were in danger, because some how, the prophecy leaked to the orcs and their leader, Sandolin the white. Sandolin did not want the prophecy to come true, so he sent his orcs to kill you and your family. They thought they succeeded, but they didn't. Sandolin found this information out, but he didn't learn where you were. You would be safe with the elves, but the trip there could claim your life. Lady Galadriel didn't want to take that risk just yet, when you were still so young. She told Lord Almish to mutilate your other ear, so you would look mortal. As you can see, it worked."  
  
"How many people know about this? How do you know?" Meleth asked, puzzled that there was still a missing piece of the puzzle.  
  
"I lived with Lord Elrond as a 'older sister' per say, for his mortal adopted son, Estel. Lord Almish knew of this, and told me the story when you were found. He thought I would be helpful when you were told of your real family.  
  
"The only people that know are King Thranduil and his family and his people who knew you were missing, Lady Galadriel and her family, and Lord Almish and I. Of course your 'parents' knew."  
  
Meleth nodded. She froze and sat thoughtfully for a moment. "What do I do now?"  
  
A/N haha!! That's the end of this chapter. Tell me what you think!!! 


	5. A plan

A/N Thanks to TKF I realized there was a little problem last chapter. Where it said the arrow pierced her lung and went through to pierce her lung, it was supposed to say the arrow pierced her lung and went through to pierce her heart. Sorry about that.  
  
Responses:  
  
Feanen: thanks  
  
Brad: yes your royal bradness. I will update more, maybe. If I get maybe a review from u that says something u haven't already told me!! u write friendly reviews to sam. *cries in a corner mumbling something about the world hating her*  
  
PiratesAreCool: thanks, I know I don't update a lot, but at least I do!! Im sorry, I'll try to update more.  
  
TKF: look who's talking!! Ur more redundant than me. so evil u hypocrite!!  
  
Ok, I only got 4 reviews for the last chapter. I got 9 for chapter 3. is something wrong? Do people just hate my story!!!??? Am I losing my touch?? Help!! Suggestions for wat I should do are most welcome!! Except from sam!!! jk jk  
  
Anyway, enough blabbing, here's ur chapter. Geez, u didn't have to be so rude about it.  
  
~*~*~*~a plan~*~*~*~  
  
Lord Almish stepped out of the shadows. "Well, that's where our plan comes into the story."  
  
"Ach!!! Where did you come from!!??" Meleth jumped at his sudden appearance.  
  
"Who cares? Just listen for once girl!!" Mary sternly replied.  
  
Meleth hung her head, mumbling something incoherent about people spying on her and being evil.  
  
"This morning we had a meeting with the elders, as you know. We were discussing what we are going to do with you, dear."  
  
"You're going to Rivendell." Mary put it quite blandly.  
  
"Rivendell? With Lord Elrond? When? By myself? I don't do too well by myself!!"  
  
"Yes, yes, in 3 days, no, and I know." Lord Almish answered.  
  
It took Meleth a minute to figure all this out. "Who's coming with me?"  
  
"First, before I tell you who it is, I have to explain one bit of the story Mary left out. I have no idea why she left it out, but she did."  
  
"I left it out because she would be mad he didn't tell her and probably faint again." Mary retorted.  
  
"Yes, well, as true as that may be, she needs to know. Meleth, there was one other person who survived. He was the son of one of the guards. He will accompany you to Rivendale."  
  
"Who is he?" Meleth questioned with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Mattes."  
  
A/N I'm really sorry it was sooooo short, but I needed to leave it there. I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE REALLY SOON. Please review!! 


	6. Leaving

A/N ok!! Look at me!! im updating again!! Aren't you proud of me??!!! I am. *smiles * * dances around room singing "im too sexy for this chapter* sorry, I'll stop scaring u.  
  
Responses:  
  
Feanen- thanks  
  
TKF- *nervous laugh * hehe. Well, I'll fix it. Sorry  
  
Imprisoned in a Cork- no prob. Mattes is that guy who supposedly cut off her ear tips, but really didn't  
  
Radiion-HobbitWarrior-lol, ur ears are safe, my friend. Thanks for the support. I love new reviews!!  
  
Dedication: this chapter is for Radiion-Hobbitwarrior!! For being nice!!  
  
~*~*~*~Leaving~*~*~*~  
  
"Mattes? That's odd. But, I guess I have never seen his ears." Meleth reasoned. "But why did he know and not me?"  
  
Mary's eyes widened when Meleth did not faint. She shook her head.  
  
"He wasn't in danger of being killed because of a prophecy." Lord Almish answered.  
  
"I see. And we leave in 3 days?"  
  
Lord Almish confirmed.  
  
# # # # # # 3 days later # # # # # # # #  
  
Meleth and Mattes were ready and had said their goodbyes. They waved to Lord Almish and mounted, taking off after the first set of guards, with the second set following. It would take them about a week to get to Rivendell.  
  
Meleth stole a look at Mattes and almost fell off her horse. He looked so proud. She was seeing a side of him she had never seen before.  
  
They left in the early morning. The group was traveling during the day, and would camp at night. It would be more preferable to travel at night so the evil (dude) Sandolin wouldn't be able to find them easily, but orcs traveled at night.  
  
They traveled until the sun was high in the sky. They stopped by a river and ate lunch. Meleth and Mattes sat next to each other, with the guards around them. Meleth was studying Mattes again, when he looked at her.  
  
"Meleth?" She started, "Yes?"  
  
"Why are you staring at me?"  
  
Meleth blushed cherry red. "Well, you see, er, um."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was thinking." Meleth finally managed to get out.  
  
"About." Mattes questioned.  
  
"About why you didn't tell me we where elves. I mean, we were best friends. You had so many chances, but yet, you kept it a secret. Even when my parents died. I don't think it was fair you were told and I wasn't. Do you remember anything? Did you hit your head, too? Why didn't the orcs see you?" she blurted out.  
  
"Wow, I don't know what to say." Mattes replied in shock.  
  
"I see." Meleth said curtly as she turned around so her back was facing Mattes.  
  
She stood up and stared at a tree, running her hands over its barks, inhaling the woody smell.  
  
Mattes stood behind her and whispered, "Meleth."  
  
Meleth turned around and met his eyes. He was taller than her, so she was looking up at him. She realized how close their bodies were, and her knees gave out.  
  
Mattes caught her. As he held her up, he said, "I would have told you. I swear, I would have if I could. I don't know why the orcs didn't see me. I didn't hit my head, but I don't remember much. I just remember being worried about you. I knew the prophecy. Everyone in the party did. Even then, I liked you."  
  
Meleth's eyes widened. Mattes blushed.  
  
"I guess I got a little carried away, but everything I just said was the truth. Meleth, I." Mattes whispered.  
  
He was cut off as Meleth's lips met his. Her eyes widened even more, as she realized she started the kiss. Mattes brought his hand up to get tangled in her hair, the other holding her up around her waist. Meleth caressed his neck.  
  
A/N there you go. What's going on? What is she doing? Where the heck did that come from? Ooooh!! Questions!!! Only I know the answers!!! Hahaha!!! Review, and u shall be informed! 


	7. What is this?

A/N okey dokey, I lied last chapter. I have no idea whats going on, so guesses are WAY WELCOME!! I would love to hear your speculations, and who knows, some of them might help me shape my story.  
  
Responses:  
  
Radiion-hobbitwarrior: lol, sorry for asking all your questions. I'm not really sure if they will be answered in this chapter. I guess we'll just have to see.  
  
Feanen: thanks  
  
Imprisoned in a Cork: yes yes, very sweet. !! marks are ok!!  
  
TKF: read and thou shalt be informed. Ok, where did that come from. I don't know. Very odd. Anyway, no, Mattes is not Legolas, but I'm allowed to change my story, right? Right.  
  
PiratesAreCool: thanks  
  
Ok!! And on with the chapter!!!  
  
~*~*~*~What is this?~*~*~*~  
  
After awhile Meleth broke off the kiss. She slumped to the ground, her back against a giant tree. She groaned, putting her head in her hands.  
  
"Mattes? What was that? What's going on? Where did that come from? (a/n sound familiar?)"  
  
Mattes sat next to Meleth and held her in his arms. "I'm sorry Meleth. I won't do it again if it bothers you that much."  
  
Meleth didn't answer and Mattes got up to leave. As he turned, Meleth jumped up, gathering fistfuls of his shirt. "I didn't say I didn't like it." She followed this statement up with another fierce, passionate kiss. Mattes' tongue played on her lips, gently asking permission to enter. Meleth groaned again as she parted her lips. Their tongues played a quick game of cat and mouse, before the two pulled apart, breathless.  
  
Mattes looked down at Meleth at the exact moment her knees gave out. He wrapped his arms around her waist again and held her against himself.  
  
"I don't know exactly what's going on. I just know that there is something going on between us, and we have to face it, whether we want to or not. I know I really like you Meleth. You are going to go through a tough time pretty soon, and I'll be here for you."  
  
"Mattes, I'm scared," Meleth whispered.  
  
"I know Meleth, I understand. I'm a little scared, too. I've never been to Rivendell. However, I have met some elves. We'll be together."  
  
Meleth snuggled up to Mattes. "We have to leave now, don't we?"  
  
Mattes nodded.  
  
######### a week later ########  
  
Mattes and Meleth arrived outside the gates of Rivendell. They dismounted and walked up to the guards, hand in hand. The guards came out to meet them.  
  
"State your names and business in Rivendell," the first guard said.  
  
Mattes spoke up for the both of them. "This is Meleth, daughter of Glebriwyn of Mirkwood. We're here to see Lord Elrond. I believe he is expecting us."  
  
The guards walked away, and conferred for a minute. They came back to Meleth and Mattes.  
  
"We have decided you may go into Rivendell," the second guard stated.  
  
Meleth and Mattes remounted. As they rode through the gates, Meleth realized something.  
  
"Mattes, why didn't you tell them your name?"  
  
"It was not important, it was your name they would recognize. I am no one important."  
  
"You are important to me," Meleth replied seductively.  
  
"Meleth, as much as I would like to pursue this conversation, we must stay concentrated on the task at hand now."  
  
Meleth pouted and the two rode on. Meleth gasped as she saw Rivendell. She had never seen anything the likes of it before. The two rode up to the stables, and handed over their tired horses to the stable boy. Meleth straightened her skirt and brushed the grass out of Mattes' hair. The two took hands again, and walked up the steps.  
  
Mattes lifted the brass knocker and let it drop. Two servants rushed forward the open the huge double doors. Meleth gasped again as she saw the inside of the hall.  
  
"Welcome to Rivendell, Meleth and Novirion."  
  
A/N okey dokey. They're in Rivendell. They're alive. What happens know?? Review and thou shalt be informed. ( 


	8. Two rooms

A/N I am soooooo sorry for not updating last week. I've been kind of busy and my brain was fried. So, now, a wonderful reviewer has given me an idea, and I'm going to use it. Thanks to Radiion-HobbitWarrior. I hope you don't mind me using your scene. (  
  
Responses:  
  
Hex: so glad you're back!! Where did you go? TKF and I missed you.  
  
Radiion-hobbitwarrior: I'm glad you picked up on my hints. Hee hee. I'm using your idea. So thank you, and if it bothers you, tell me in a review, and I'll take down this chapter and rewrite it. I am changing it a little. Hope you don't mind.  
  
Feanen: thanks  
  
TKF: wow, thanks. I'm updating, are you happy? I've found my groove? I FOUND MY GROOVE EVERYBODY!!! Sorry. You aren't going to tell Kevin some evil things are you? Meany.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Ch.8~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elrond stepped out of the shadows. "I trust you had a good trip." Meleth smiled mischievously. "Please step inside."  
  
Meleth and Mattes stepped into the great hall. "My name is Lord Elrond Halfelven. I'll have a servant show you to your rooms."  
  
"Rooms? Two rooms? No offence meant, my lord, but we only need one." Meleth interjected.  
  
Mattes' eyes widened and he elbowed Meleth, hissing, "Meleth! That is not something you say to an Elven Lord!"  
  
Meleth looked very confused. "What? It's the truth. If he gives us two rooms, one will just go to waste."  
  
Elrond smiles knowingly. "Ah, to be young again. I do believe you two will have two separate rooms, next to each other. What you do is up to you."  
  
Meleth pouts and sniffs, "Well, if that's the best you can do."  
  
A servant appeared from behind a tapestry and bowed. "If miss and sir would follow me, I will show you to your rooms."  
  
Mattes and Meleth followed the servant to their rooms. Meleth walked into hers and was dumbstruck.  
  
The room was done in white. The sheets on the four-poster bed were silk and the comforter was heavy. She couldn't wait to snuggle into it tonight. She walked onto the balcony and looked out into the garden below. Every flower imaginable was represented. Meleth walked through the billowing draperies and curled up in one of the big white chairs. Before she knew it, she was asleep.  
  
While Meleth was discovering the pleasures of her room, Mattes was doing the same in his room. It was exactly like Meleth's, except it was done in green, not white. He thought it was a bit unnerving Lord Elrond knew his favorite color. Little did he know, Lord Elrond and Lady Galadrial were very close. And there was a reason Meleth's bedroom was white.  
  
Mattes opened the wardrobe and looked at the elven clothes hanging in there. There was a note from the fitter pinned on one of the outfits. It said she would be there tomorrow morning to fit his clothes. #Wow# he thought #clothes tailored just for me#  
  
He walked into Meleth's room to find her fast asleep in the chair. #She looks so peaceful# He picked her up and walked with her to the bed. He sat against the wall at the head of the bed and laid her down next to him. He wriggled down to lay next to her and gathered her in his arms. Meleth sighed and snuggled up to his chest. Before Mattes knew it, he was asleep with Meleth in his arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~a couple hours later~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A maid walked into the room to help Meleth get ready for the welcome feast. She screamed and ran out, shrieking something incoherent in Elvish. Mattes slowly opened his eyes to see Meleth looking at him. His eyes widened, taking the sight of her in. Her skirt was very wrinkled and hiked up. Her blouse was hanging off one shoulder. Meleth was seeing Mattes' shirt very wrinkly and his pants were just about falling off.  
  
At that moment, Lord Elrond walked in and chuckled. "You two weren't joking about the rooms, where you?"  
  
Meleth jumped about three feet in the air and landed in Mattes' arms. "No sir, you don't understand, sir," she stuttered.  
  
"It's not what it looks like. Meleth fell asleep in the chair, so I was putting her on the bed when I fell asleep too. I guess we were both really tired. I don't know why we look like this, but I can assure you nothing went on here," Mattes explained.  
  
"Be as that will, you two need to get ready for the feast tonight. I believe you will find soap in the bath pool and clean clothes in your wardrobe. Someone will be by in about 20 minutes to help you get ready," Elrond was interrupted by Meleth and Mattes passionately kissing each other. He chuckled and left quietly.  
  
A/N there you go!! Next chapter is the feast/ball thingy!!! Review!! 


	9. Baths

A/N okey dokey!! This might not be up on the weekend, and if it isn't, I'm sorry. My grandparents are here and I'm expected to actually talk to them. And I didn't get to call Kevin this weekend!! *sniffs * anyway, I'll get on with writing.  
  
Responses:  
  
Radiion-hobbitwarrior- I'm glad you liked it! Hmmm, elves dancing like Christina and Brittany. NO!!! sorry, very very bad mental picture. Scary. Help!!! *hides under her computer *  
  
Feanen- Thank you very much. I'm glad you liked her reaction.  
  
TKF- Oh, but I did. Lol. Meleth is just weird, ok? Don't try to figure her out. She doesn't know how not to act, when she's nervous. Her room is white because I wanted it to be white. White, the color of innocence. Lol. That and there may be something tying into the white much later. The romance just did start suddenly. That's the way it's working. Ok? No? too bad. No one from school is in this story. And the rest, I'll guess you'll just have to wait to have them answered!!! Muah ha ha!!!!  
  
Hex- You'll find one. Glad you liked and very glad you're back.  
  
A/N okey dokey!! Here we go!!! Hold onto your hats! (ok, where did that come from?)  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~chapter 9~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mattes broke off the kiss. "Meleth, we need to get ready. Then, we need to talk about how we got like this."  
  
Meleth nodded and went back for one more kiss, but Mattes picked her up instead and took her into the bathroom. "Naughty naughty Meleth, we have to get ready," he reprimanded before walking out of the bathroom and into his room and his bathroom.  
  
Meleth sat pouting on the floor for about 3 seconds until she saw all the colored bottles on the shelves. She quickly stripped and jumped into the pool-sized bath. The water was surprisingly warm, and Meleth guess it was because the water circulated through an underground hot spring.  
  
She grabbed a blue bottle off a shelf and uncapped it. She took a deep whiff and smiled. Vanilla. Her favorite. How did they know? She slowly massaged the shampoo into her scalp, washing the dirt from her long stay outdoors off. She sighed happily as she slipped under the water to rinse the shampoo out.  
  
She reached up to the second shelf and selected the blue bottle that matched the first blue bottle. She liberally applied the conditioner to her tangled hair. It felt so good to be back in clean water. She put her face in the water and blew bubbles. When she surfaced, she giggled. She was having so much fun just taking a bath. (A/N something Aragorn obviously doesn't get. Lol)  
  
She grabbed the bar of soap that smelled like vanilla and worked up a thick lather (A/N ever actually read what it says on the box? I swear!). She slowly rubbed the dirt off her skin, wondering if Mattes was having as much fun as she was.  
  
Mattes, in fact, was not. His bathroom was equipped with coconut shampoo and regular soap. That wasn't what was bothering him. In fact, that was his favorite combination.  
  
Mattes was thinking about who had sabotaged him and Meleth. Not many people here knew they were in Rivendell. Of course, they would know at the ball, but that was later. He wondered why someone he didn't even know, and he knew Meleth didn't know, would do something so unfriendly. What had him and Meleth done to this mystery person? And how did they know where Meleth's room was?  
  
The two got out of their baths and dried off. They put on the terrycloth robes and walked into their rooms, where they found a maid.  
  
Mattes' maid showed him the clothes that she would alter to fit him, and left the room for him to get dressed. She came back in and started to hem the tunic and pants.  
  
Meleth's maid had arrived with an armload of gowns.  
  
"Miss Meleth, I've brought these gowns from Miss Arwen. She thought you would like them."  
  
Meleth's mouth dropped open as she saw the beautiful gowns. They were nicer than anything she had ever seen before.  
  
The maid spread the gowns out on the bed and picked up a sparkling blue one. "If it isn't too bold for me to say, miss, this one would catch many eyes," she said shyly.  
  
Meleth snapped out of her reverie and looked strangely at the maid. She looked to be about Meleth's age. "You don't have to call me miss. I'm a commoner, I think. Well, not really, I guess, but I was brought up as one. I was hoping we could be friends. What is your name?"  
  
"Anadriewen, but most people call me Drie."  
  
"Very well, Drie. You like the blue dress?" Meleth waited for Drie's nod before continuing. "Then the blue one it is! Did you know my mother's name was Anadriewen?"  
  
"Really? That is fascinating. Here, let me help you get into the gown, and I can make any alterations needed." Meleth slipped into the gown and both her and Drie gasped. The dress fit perfectly, as if it was made for her body. It hugged her curves and flared over her legs.  
  
"Meleth, would you like me to do your hair?" Drie asked.  
  
Meleth's eyes widened. "Oh! Would you? Thank you so much!"  
  
Meleth sat down and Drie brushed her hair. She took the top half of it and wound it up on top of Meleth's hair with little curls hanging down the back.  
  
Meleth put a little shimmer on her cheekbones and chest. There was a knock on the door and Drie went to open it.  
  
Mattes was standing outside the door and his mouth fell open at the sight of his fiancé.  
  
A/N hee hee. Aren't you just so mad at me? I love you too!! Review and I'll update faster!! 


	10. Ring

A/N howdy all!!!! I'm hee hee really hee hee sorry for leaving that chapter there. Actually, I'm not! Ha ha!!  
  
Responses:  
  
Feanen: thanks!  
  
Radiion-hobbitwarrior: no no, you didn't miss anything. Hmmm, Italian accent. How interesting. Sabotage yes yes. Always.  
  
TKF: see above. Lol haha!! What would you do if you suddenly woke up and were married to Nathaniel?!!  
  
Iverin Aduelen: a new reviewer!!!! Oooh, I love new reviewers!! I'm glad you really like my story. Thank you for pointing out my mistake!!  
  
PiratesAreCool: thanks!  
  
Ok, in my last chapter I made a little mistake. It should have been fiancée, not fiancé. Hee hee. Sorry. Here's your chapter!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~Chapter Ten~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, so maybe he was jumping the gun a little by calling her his fiancée, but he was sure she was the right one. He was determined to ask her tonight. The ring he had picked out in a village on the way there was perfect for Meleth. It had a thin silver band with a single blue diamond set in it. The diamond matched her eyes perfectly. Mattes was sure she would love it.  
  
Meleth looked at Mattes with an odd look on her face. He had been standing there in thought for about a minute. "Ummm, Mattes?"  
  
Mattes snapped out of his trance and once again admired her beauty. "You look. stunning. I'm not sure if I want to take you to the ball. I don't want other elves looking at what is mine."  
  
Meleth giggled and blushed. "C'mon silly, we have to go or we'll be late."  
  
Mattes offered her his arm and they walked down to the dinning hall, the perfect picture. Most of the guests were already there, and as the pair walked to the top of the stairs Elrond stood up.  
  
"I am pleased to announce the much awaited arrival of Meleth, daughter of Glebriwen, and Novirion, son of Ashelmin. I am sure they will be welcomed here. Let the feast begin!"  
  
Meleth and Mattes made their way to their seats to the left of Elrond. Elrond's eyes twinkled as they sat down. "I see you made it to dinner in one piece."  
  
"Sir, we did not, errrr, uhhh, well, you know. I believe we were sabotaged," Mattes whispered back.  
  
Elrond's eyes widened as he nodded. "We'll talk of this later."  
  
Meanwhile, Meleth was making friends with Arwen, who was sitting next to her. Arwen was commenting on Meleth's dress.  
  
"I can't believe that is the dress that looked so ugly on me. It's beautiful on you!" Arwen squealed.  
  
Meleth could tell they were going to be great friends.  
  
The feast went along as most feasts go. There was much food, much talking, and much laughing. Meleth and Mattes told the stories of their lives at least 20 times and listened to the elves ooh and ahh. The elves were amazed two other elves could grow up as men, one even not knowing she was an elf!!  
  
After the feast there was dancing late into the night. Many male elves asked Meleth to dance, and after asking Mattes if it was ok, she obliged. Mattes, although he told Meleth it was ok, glared at each of her partners. Meleth was just trying to mingle and be polite, he knew that, and he knew the partners didn't know she was taken, but that didn't stop him from being extremely jealous. He did dance more than half of the night with Meleth, but this was overlooked by his jealousness. He decided tonight would be the night.  
  
After the dancing, Elrond made a speech. "I would like to once again welcome Meleth and Novirion. To those of you not from Rivendell, stay as long as you like! There will be another feast in two days, when the King and Prince of Mirkwood arrive. Good night all!"  
  
Meleth and Mattes walked off hand in hand. Mattes led Meleth to a secluded balcony and got down on one knee. He pulled out the stunning ring, and took Meleth's hand. "Meleth, will you marry me?"  
  
A/N haha!! End of chapter!! I'm sorry for the long wait and the shortness. Review and I'll update faster!! 


	11. Attack

A/N I'm so sorry for not updating for like forever. You see, I had a whole bunch of homework, then writers block, then my boyfriend and I broke up, got back together, then writers block again and all together it has been kind of crazy. I promise this chapter will be longer than usual to make up for the long break.  
  
Responses:  
  
Feanen: thanks  
  
TKF: Too bad. Thanks for the wonderful review. Don't go assuming things. Just remember she doesn't really love anything mortal anymore. Her parents are dead.  
  
Radiion-hobbitwarrior: no need to encourage me. lol. Yes, the mind of me is evil and thinks in odd ways most people won't get. At the moment, I have absolutely no idea what is going on. Well, actually, I do. Never mind.  
  
PiratesAreCool: thanks!! Hope you like this chapter  
  
Hex: missed you last chapter. Everything is not as it seems. Keep your eyes open. Muah ha haaa! Lol.  
  
'thoughts'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter Eleven~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meleth gasped. 'Could this seriously be happening? This must be a dream. I'm going to wake up now. Any minute now. No? Ok then, this could be an interesting twist in the plot of my lovely life. OH VALOR!! He just proposed to me and I'm just standing here! I have to say something and quick!'  
  
'Ok, I did it. Go Mattes go Mattes. We can get married and ride off into the sunset in a golden carriage. No, ditch the golden carriage, I like silver better. Maybe just plain wood would be good. Wood would!! Very funny. Ok, Meleth, you could answer anytime now. Lalalalaaaaaa. Oh, she's opening her mouth!!'  
  
"Mattes, I." Meleth was interrupted by a servant running to the balcony shouting frantically.  
  
The servant reached Meleth and Mattes and looked at them oddly. (They were, after all, in the middle of something) "Sorry," he gasped, "Rivendell.Attack.Orcs.Sandolin."  
  
Meleth screamed. She knew they were looking for her. She thought back to a private meeting with Lord Almish before she left.  
  
^^^^^^^Flashback^^^^^^^^^  
  
"If anything happens, Lord Elrond sent directions for you."  
  
"What do you mean, 'If anything happens'?"  
  
"If orcs attack they will be looking for you. If they do attack, you are to run into your room. Behind the tapestry of the frozen lake is a secret door. You are to go through that door, down the passageway and into the room down there. You will be safe."  
  
^^^^^^^End Flashback^^^^^^^^  
  
Meleth took off running to her room as Mattes grabbed a sword from a display and went to go assist the elves in their battle.  
  
Meleth burst through the door to her room and ran straight to the tapestry. She hurtled herself down the passageway and into the small room. When she got there, she sat down in one of the three chairs at the small round table and caught her breath. Then she started to think about what had happened and what was going to happen.  
  
Mattes ran to Lord Elrond's side. "Where's Meleth?" the elf lord questioned.  
  
"I don't know. She took off some place after the servant came to warn us."  
  
'I hope she remembered to go to the safe room.' Elrond thought.  
  
Back in the 'safe room' Meleth noticed the four other doors in the room. She wondered where they led. Before she could really think about it, the door on the left opened and Lady Celebrian walked into the small room.  
  
"Lady Celebrian? What's going on?"  
  
"Calm down, my dear. Orcs are attacking Rivendell, but we will beat them. We always have. Now, we are in what we call the 'safe room'. It has many purposes, but tonight it is being used to keep you safe. Arwen should be here any minute now." Celebrian was interrupted by Arwen's entrance. "Ahh, yes. I believe you know what is going on, Arwen?" Arwen nodded. "So, now we just wait."  
  
Meleth gave a weak smile. "Do you think you could give me some advice?" she asked the two elves in her company.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What is it you need, dear?"  
  
"Well, when the servant found Mattes and me to tell us Rivendell was under attack, I was in the middle of making a huge decision. This evening, Mattes proposed to me. I love him, I really do, but we haven't been together more than a week. I think it might be a little soon, but I don't know what to do. I've been surprised with so much information, losing my parents, and I just don't know if I can cope," at this point, Meleth burst into tears.  
  
"There, there, it will all turn out alright, dear. There is no need to panic." Lady Celebrian soothed as she stood up to hold Meleth.  
  
They stood there for a while until Arwen asked, "What are you going to tell him?"  
  
Mattes was fighting with all his strength, but he couldn't get Meleth off his mind. Every orc he killed was killed for Meleth. He knew they were looking for her, and as long as he was alive, he would stop them. '"Keep her safe, Mattes" Lord Almish had said to him.' And that's what Mattes had every intention of doing.  
  
The girls in the safe room were coming up with a plan. Meleth was going to tell Mattes she needed to learn what Elrond was going to teach her before she would make her decision. She was going to make sure he knew she loved him very much.  
  
Mattes let out a roar as he killed the last orc. Not one had gotten through to Meleth. He had done his duty. Now, where was Meleth? He set off to find Lord Elrond. He saw him across the field and hastened to his side. A messenger was standing in front of Elrond, talking to him. As Mattes approached, the messenger turned to him (as the elves turned to Legolas in TTT) and said, "My prince."  
  
A/N OOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Who is Mattes really? Does anyone know?? AHHHHH!!!! The terror!!!!! Please please please review!! 


	12. Prince?

Responses:  
  
Larien: I love you! Thank you so much for reviewing!! I'm not giving away anything at the moment, but good guess!! You are close!  
  
TKF: Yes, yes, I know. See, my characters aren't ditzes, like some people. *cough* Anyways, read on and you shall be enlightened!  
  
PiratesAreCool: Thank you, I try, I really do. Hee hee.  
  
Hex: Oh yes, surprises are very fun!! I wouldn't want to ruin the story by telling you something, now would I? Although, you would like that a lot!  
  
A/N I'm so sorry for the big gaps between the chapters. I've started another story and I'm going to alternate writing chapters, so that should get my butt moving.  
  
*******Chapter 12*********  
  
Meleth turned to Arwen. "I think I have to tell him the truth. I do love him, I really do, but right now is not the right time to be getting married. My whole life is turned upside down and everything is so new. I think he'll understand. I hope he'll understand."  
  
Arwen and Celebrian nodded. A bell tinkled in a corner of the room. Celebrian took Meleth's hand and nodded to Arwen. "That's the signal that the battle is over. We can leave now."  
  
The three rose and left the room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Sir?" Mattes asked. "I believe you are confused."  
  
"Prince Novirion, I have come to Lord Elrond with a message from your father," the messenger continued, looking at Lord Elrond.  
  
Mattes stared in confusion at Lord Elrond, speechless. "My father was a guard who was killed with Glebriwyn and Anadriewen. I am no prince."  
  
Lord Elrond put his hand on Mattes' shoulder. "Thank you," he said to the guard. "You may return to King Thranduil now." The guard mounted his horse and took off.  
  
Lord Elrond turned to Mattes. "The girls have been notified of the end of the attack. They will have returned to their rooms by now. I understand you are confused about what just happened with the messenger and I will explain if you will please come with me to my study." Mattes nodded, still in shock and silently followed Lord Elrond to said study. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lady Celebrian and Arwen escorted Meleth back to her room. "Thank you," Meleth said as she hugged both she-elves. "I think I'll be alright now. Mattes will come back and we can talk."  
  
As Celebrian and Arwen left, Meleth sighed. She had no idea how she was going to tell Mattes. She did want to marry him, just not right now. Suddenly a thought hit her and she gasped.  
  
What if Mattes hadn't survived the attack? What if she was left alone and he didn't know she loved him? Meleth started pacing in her room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Have a seat please," Elrond gestured to a poofy armchair and sat in the one across from it. Mattes obliged. "It is a very long story."  
  
"You see, the prophecy that was made when Meleth was born was not only about Meleth. It was also about you. I think it is time you were shown the prophecy as Lady Galadriel wrote it down."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Drie burst into Meleth's room, answering her call. 'What is it, my lady?"  
  
"I need to know if Mattes lived through the attack. You must tell me, I know you know."  
  
"Very well, my lady."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lord Elrond rifled through the drawers at his desk until he pulled out a carefully preserved piece of paper. He handed the paper to Mattes and nodded, indicating he should read it.  
  
~~To Whom It May Concern:  
  
I have just prophesized about the elflings Meleth, born of Glebriwyn and Anadriewen, and Novirion, born of the King and Queen of Mirkwood. The elflings will be in mortal danger if this prophecy is known of by Sandolin the White. The prophecy goes as follows:  
  
Meleth and Novirion are going to fall in love. Their firstborn child will be the one to save the elves from their time of doom.  
  
I fear Sandolin the White will somehow learn of this prophecy. Novirion should live with a common family in Mirkwood to prevent him being harmed. He is young enough to have no memory of his royalty. Meleth is not well known throughout the community, so she will not be an easy target.  
  
It is with deepest sorrow I give these requests,  
  
Galadriel, Lady of Light~~  
  
Mattes looked at Elrond. "This is all true? You are telling the truth? I am a prince?"  
  
Elrond nodded. "The guard whom the villagers assumed was your father was the father of the family you were sent to live with."  
  
"But why were Meleth and I together on that trip?" Mattes questioned.  
  
"You were being brought to me. Sandolin had learned of the prophecy and it was decided Mirkwood was no longer safe for you. King Thranduil decided, as much as it hurt him to lose his son right after his wife, you needed to come live in Rivendell."  
  
"My father is alive? I have a brother? Prince Novirion. That has a nice ring to it. Now, if you will excuse me, my lord, I asked Meleth a question that needed to be answered. I must go to her room and get that answer. May I take this to her?" Mattes asked, indicating the prophecy.  
  
"Of course," Lord Elrond replied as Mattes hurried out of the room.  
  
Mattes burst into Meleth's room and found Drie sobbing on the bed. "She's gone! Mattes? You are supposed to be dead!"  
  
A/N Oh my! What happened! Please review!! And read my other story!  
  
Ps: I may be changing my pen name, but you will be notified before I do. 


	13. Home

A/N A profound apology to all my readers for not updating in the past 3 months. There is no excuse for it. I just got weighed down with work and couldn't get motivated to write. But I'm back now.  
  
TKF: yes it is very cool, isn't it? Sheep. lol. What response? Oh well, whatever. And here I am, updating before you...MUAH HA HA...right, I'm done now.  
  
Hex: cough hypocrite cough...how could I end my chapter with a cliffhanger? Well, lets say I learn well from a certain SOMEONE. Ahem. Yes, well, Mattes is Prince Novirion. As for the rest of your questions...they will be answered...eventually.  
  
PiratesAreCool: have I ever told you how much I love your pen name? Do I still update more than any other story? But I'm updating now, so all's well.  
  
And without further ado...  
  
~*~*~Chapter 13~*~*~  
  
Meleth wiped her eyes with her sleeves as she tore out of the gates of Rivendell. 'He's dead. My beloved. How will I ever survive without him? We could have been married...' She shook her head as tears started rolling down her face. Now was not the time for feeling sorry for herself. 'You caused this, Meleth. They were looking for you, and you know it. They killed him. Your fault...you...you.' Meleth slipped into a state of numbness as her horse rode on.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mattes stared in disbelief. "What? Dead? Gone? Where?" He sat down on the bed.  
  
Drie dried her tears. "It was said you died on the battle field. Meleth called for me and asked if you were alive. When I said no, she gave me a list of things to get for her. It was simple things, like tea, soap, more hair pins, etc. When I got back, she was gone. The only thing missing was the food from the room, and her knife."  
  
Mattes stood up and stared silently out of the window for a few minutes before turning around and clapping his hands twice. "Alright. Drie, everything is going to be ok. Meleth has most likely gone to Mirkwood. I'll get the essentials and head after her with Lord Elrond's guards. We must find her as soon as possible. You are to pack up her things and have them ready for Lord Elrond when he asks for them," with that Mattes walked out of the room.  
  
Drie stared in shock after him. She still didn't know how he managed to be alive. She shook her head to clear it. She had work to do.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Meleth stopped by a stream in a clearing in the middle of the woods. She unrolled the bed roll she had taken from the stable storage stall. She tied her horse up and lay down, covering herself with her cloak. Silently, she cried herself to sleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mattes sat on his horse at the head of a group of guards outside the gates of Rivendell. He suddenly dismounted, running toward a white spot on the ground. He picked up the fallen handkerchief with the 'M' embroidered in purple on it.  
  
"Come! She has been this way and not long ago! We ride!" Mattes called running back to his horse.  
  
As they charged forward, Mattes found his mind racing. 'She never answered. She thinks I'm dead. She never answered. What if she's dead? She never answered..."  
  
As Mattes rode on, he became numb with fear. It wasn't safe for Meleth to be out in the woods, alone. Hopefully if they rode all night, they would be able to get to her. She would stop to sleep, but they wouldn't. They had to find her.  
  
An hour later, they came across the clearing Meleth was sleeping in. Mattes threw himself off his horse next to her. Meleth's eyes fluttered open. "Mattes? My love? You're not dead! I love you!" She kissed him and started sobbing. Mattes took her in his arms.  
  
"Shhh, shhh. You're ok. Everything will be ok. Have no fear," Mattes whispered into her ear, gently rocking her. After she fell asleep, he picked her up and set her in front of him on his horse. Her horse would follow. He knew it was not safe for them to be out in the woods at night. The prophecy was coming true, and Sandolin would know their every move. They had to get to Mirkwood as fast as possible. It was a 3 day journey if they stopped only briefly to rest their horses.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sandolin screamed in frustration as he hurled a chair out the window of his tower. He had watched the whole scene in his enchanted bowl. He knew he had to get his orcs out there, and fast. This prophecy must not come true.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Three days later, the elfin party was exhausted. It was a miracle the horses were still alive. They had been going almost non-stop since they had found Meleth. Mattes was starting to feel confident they would get to Mirkwood before the orcs found them. He was still worried about Meleth and his proposal, because she still hadn't given him an answer. But he reasoned that she had been through a lot in the past couple of days. They should get over the next hill and see Mirkwood, the Rivendell guards said. When they reached the hill, they rested for a moment, stretched their legs, and watered the horses. Suddenly, a band of orcs burst out of the woods behind them and started shooting arrows. The group of elves mounted quickly and raced for the gates of Mirkwood. Meleth cried out in pain as an arrow hit her shoulder, but she rode on. Mattes was so intent on getting to the gates, he didn't even hear her cry.  
  
The gates opened as the group approached, and they raced inside, glad to be safe. The males dismounted while Meleth fell off her horse, unconscious. Healers rushed forward and scooped her up, running off to the healing halls with her.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sandolin screamed again, this time throwing a couch out the window. He had been foiled again. If this kept up, he would have no furniture left. He really should break that habit...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Wait!" Mattes called out. "I haven't had a chance to talk to her!"  
  
"She needs to be looked to; she was hit with an orc arrow that was probably poisoned. I assure you we will have the best healer attending to her," an unknown voice said from behind Mattes.  
  
Mattes slowly turned around and looked into the face of the king. "Father?" 


End file.
